Revenge
by TwilightSpeed
Summary: The final part of my trilogy. Caius seeks revenge for the death of his brother.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This will be the long overdue, and final part, of the kinda trilogy I've written. It will make no sense unless you've read the previous two stories, which were like… three years ago. Oops!**

Prologue

"We have found him."

The room fell silent. Everyone turned to look at the figure by the window; the one that had demanded the fifty year search, the one who everyone feared but respected. The only person on the world that could bring justice back into the lives of those affected by the incident so many years ago.

"Bring him in," said the figure, not turning around to face the room. There was a commotion outside of the doors. The sound of screaming as a man was dragged down the corridor by forces stronger than he could ever imagine. The doors sprang open, and the saviour turned around to look upon the one he had been looking for.

There was nothing remarkable about the man that had been bought before the room. Middle aged, his bright blue eyes were staring defiantly at the figure by the window. He was proud and would not show fear, not now he was here, in this room. Little did he know that his captive had heard his screams, his pleas, ever since he was bought into the building half an hour ago. It could be seen around his eyes that he had been crying, the only thing to betray him.

"Are you sure he is up for the task?" asked the saviour, not impressed by the man in front of him. "He looks a little… pathetic." He sneered the last word, letting his disapproval of the lowly man known.

"We are sure, my lord," said one of people who bought him in. "He has withstood every test so far, even in this form. Once he takes the final step, he will be unstoppable."

"Jane?" called the saviour, "prove their claims."

A small woman, so small she looked like a child, stepped forward. Her red eyes focused intensely on the man, and he cowered. The room waited, anticipated the screams that always follow that gaze. But they never came.

"Change him," said the saviour, as he turned back to the window, contemplating the world outside of the window. And for the first time since the demise of his beloved brother, Caius felt himself smiling.


	2. Curse

Many years had passed since the battle in Italy, and much had changed in Bella's life. Once she had returned back to Forks with Edward and the family, life had been perfect. Blake had accepted Bella and Edward into his life, Charlie enjoyed being back with Bella and Blake, and aside from Jacob leaving, nothing could be better. No one where Jacob had gone, if he was in wolf form, he had found a way to block his thoughts. However, it was thought that he was remaining in human form, trying to fight the desire to phase, in order for him to age and eventually die.

Bella couldn't let herself dwell on what had happened to Jacob. There was much to be positive about. Quil's girlfriend had given birth to healthy twins, which kept Blake busy much of the time. He spent more time on the reservation, where he met Martha, a decedent of Sam Uley's, who moved back after many years away. They soon found themselves falling in love, and Blake stopped phasing too. Martha was aware of the pack, of vampires and accepted it as best she could. She was supportive of Blake's attempts to stop phasing in order to grow old and have a life with her, but understood that it was difficult. Every time he phased, rather than being disappointed, she supported him. They'd been together five years when she found out she was pregnant, and Blake had managed to keep himself phase-free for a year. He has just started to age, more slowly than Martha, but he look old enough to be twenty one finally.

As they grew old together, and watch their daughter, Zoe, grow up and start a family of her own. It was how it should have been, the natural human cycle, and yet Bella stayed the same. Frozen at the age of 19, Bella had to repeat high school, learning the same lessons over and over again. She had to move around, but often came back to Forks to see Blake. Whenever she could, she'd break away from the Cullen's and her and Edward would spend time travelling the world. However, as long as Blake grew old and time was precious, travelling was always shorted lived. Martha passed away the previous year, and Zoe had moved away. Bella travelled back to see Blake and the remainder of the pack as much as she could after this, but Blake kept sending her away. People were starting to notice the couple who came back, year after year, without aging.

Regardless, she was back in Forks now, seeing Blake. She stared out of the window, watching the raining trickling down the window. She had been travelling when she heard the news. Edward and her rushed back as soon as possible; it took two days, but they got there just in time. Bella was sitting in her Jacob's old room, Edward behind her. The rest of the family were outside, waiting.

"He's gone," Bella said, emotionless. Edward took her hand, and she bent down and kissed her son goodbye. After everything that Blake had battled in his life, it was influenza that was the death of him. Old age had reduced his immune system, and Bella believed he just wanted to be reunited with Martha.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I wish I knew how to make it better Bella, I really do."

"You can't. He was my son, and I will have to bury him. At least he has lived his life, longer than any human could have ever anticipated. He was happy, I am sure of it." Bella looked up at Edward, wanting him to see her eyes, to understand the meaning behind her words. "I have grieved for him in the past. I grieved when I lost a baby, a child who would never grow old. Now, I sit here looking at that child, his life spent…" Bella looked away, sadness overwhelming her.

"A natural cycle, even if unnaturally long," Edward said, nodding in agreement, understanding what Bella had said. Bella smiled, gave her son once last look, and then went to see Charlie and her family. They knew, of course, after hearing what had happened in Jacob's old room. Bella couldn't help but wonder if Jacob knew, if he felt it like she did.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry," Alice exclaimed, embracing her sister tightly. She looked around the faces of her family, the loss apparent on each of them. Blake was family to everyone, a brother, a son, a nephew. Every single individual here would feel the loss.

"It's part of living," Bella said, trying to convince herself as much as her family. "The hardest part is for us. The ones who can't die, the ones who are destined to watch the world grow old, but stay the same forever. For us, there is no reprieve. This is our curse…"

..

Three years after Blake's death, Edward and Bella moved to Canada to start afresh. They both enrolled in college, rather than high school, in order to learn something different. It also allowed them to move away from the rest of the clan without questions being raised. Bella decided to study psychology, while Edward chose law. They moved into a flat together, small enough to be inconspicuous, but large enough for them to live comfortably.

They were lying under the stars, contemplating their lives. It was their favourite thing to do, to just sit and talk, to hold each other, to just be. Snow was drifting down slowly, but it made no difference to them. Edward turned to look at his wife, and was overwhelmed by her beauty. She had coped well, he thought, after Blake had passed. Indeed, she had coped better than some of the other members of his family.

But Edward knew his wife, and he knew there was something bothering her. However, unless she was willing to tell him, he'd never know what went on inside her head. He has known it for weeks now; he'd catch glimpses of Bella staring out into the distance, waiting for something. She had this constant said look in her eye, and she'd always be worrying about the rest of the clan. Every night she would phone at least one of them, just to make sure everything was okay where they were. Never any explanation to why they wouldn't, obviously just a feeling Bella had, and one she wasn't willing to share.

Edward thought it might be do with Jacob. Over the past seventy four, ever since Jacob left, Bella had always been watching, waiting. Edward wasn't a fool; he knew how much Jacob meant to Bella. He also knew that no matter how much she hoped he had moved on, found love, and lived life how he should, Bella wanted Jacob to still be alive now. Out there somewhere, thinking about her, and she hoped there would be a time for reconsolidation.

He sighed, and looked deep into Bella's eyes, trying to understand what she thinking, how she was feeling. She smiled weakly at him, and looked back up to the stars.

"Do you think they've forgotten?" she asked suddenly, taking Edward by surprise. He had no idea who 'they' were, or what they might have forgotten. His puzzled look must have shown on his face, because it was Bella's time to sigh. "I guess there's hope then, if you've forgotten too. But I'll never forget." She stood up, and started walking back towards the flat. Edward was at a loss. Within a heartbeat he was by in front of Bella, causing her to stop.

"Bella, love, explain what you're thinking. Where your head is at! I know you've had something bothering you; I just can't figure it out!" He hated not knowing what was going on, especially when it bothered the love of his life so much.

"We've been in Canada for the past month now. Everything is going great. But where is the Denali clan? I know that they've moved on somewhere, but it's been years since we've heard from them. That's unlike them, unlike Kate especially."

"Bella…" Edward said, exasperated at the direction the conversation had gone. He most definitely did not expect this. "I don't know where they are, but they're fine. Alice would have seen if anything bad was to happen to them. But Bella, why would it? Who would want to hurt Tanya and her family?"

"The Voultri. They would want to destroy all of us."

Edward stayed silent, remembering. The fury in Caius mind was terrifying, but impotent. He had no way to get revenge, and Marcus' empathy was not likely to change. The Volturi had been stripped of their greatest asset, neutralising any threat they might've posed in the pass. He had explained this to Bella seventy four years ago, but why didn't she believe him? He opened his mouth to explain this again, but Bella cut him off.

"I know you think we're safe, that the Volturi will never be able to rise up again to the regain the power they once had. But one thing I've learnt is not to underestimate the determination of vampires. Especially when you kill someone they love." Edward pulled her into his arms, trying to reassure her. She stayed limp for a moment, before giving in. Embracing each together and their fears, under the falling snow, Edward and Bella stayed statue still, until the sun rose.


End file.
